Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a memory, and particularly related to a non-volatile memory.
Description of Related Art
A split gate non-volatile memory has a selection transistor and a charge storage transistor, so as to read, write, and erase data in a memory. As transistor technology progresses, high-k materials reduce gate leakage, and the use of a metal gate allows for faster processing speed. As a result, non-volatile memory structures using high-k metal gate transistors are developed.
However, when a metal gate integrated in the charge storage transistor of a non-volatile memory has a high-k material layer, since the high-k material layer easily traps charge, charges cannot be readily stored in the charge storage layer, such that the charge storage capacity of the memory is reduced.